


He's Kinda Hot

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marcelo Likes 5sos, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcelo secretly likes 5SOS... Luka finds it cute....</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Kinda Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rogue1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/gifts).



> Inspired by the song She's Kinda Hot by 5 Seconds Of Summer :) hehehe...

Luka was walking up the stairs in their house when he first heard it. Soft rock was playing loudly from their shared bedroom. He thought nothing of it, but only went on to do the laundry as he had planed, thinking that it was Ema using the TV.

Then a couple of weeks later when he was sure that Vanja had the kids and Enzo was with Clarisse, the same music kept playing. 

"My boyfriend’s bitchin’ 'cause I always sleep in  
He’s always screamin’ when he’s calling his friend  
He’s kinda hot though  
Yeah, he’s kinda hot though  
(Just an itty bitty little bit hot)"

Luka sneaked around the corner and saw his husband of 3 years, in bright red boxers and a red bandana in his hair, dancing and singing along to it.

"My shrink is telling me I got crazy dreams  
He’s also saying I got low self-esteem  
He’s kinda hot though  
Yeah, he’s kinda hot though  
(Just a little bit a little bit hot)  
He put me on meds, he won’t get out of my head  
He’s kinda hot though  
(One, two, three, go!)"

Marcelo rolled his hips as he danced along to the upbeat rock song and Luka couldn't help but laugh. His 30- year old boyfriend was actually looking very cute like this, but also very hilarious.

"Luka? What are you doing here? I though you were out?" Marcelo stuttered and grabbed a shirt from their bed. 

"Nope, I came home a hour ago, but it seems like you were occupied anyways." Luka laughed and walked over to kiss his blushing husband. 

"Uhm... It's just... I really like this band, and their new single came out today so..." Marcelo scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it honey, you looked cute." Luka stated and kissed his cheek before pulling the shirt of. 

He continued to pull his own shirt off, then turned the music back on.

"My friend left college 'cause it felt like a job  
His mom and dad both think he’s a slob  
He’s got a shot though (No, not really)  
Yeah, he’s got a shot though (No, no, not really)  
When you’ve got bigger plans that no one else understands  
You’ve got a shot though  
(Oh my, that’s a big plan you’ve got there)"

As Luka pushed him down on their bed, Marcelo couldn't help but thinking that maybe Luka knowing about his obsession with 5SOS, wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
